The man who talked to himself and got answered
by NumericalArtistry
Summary: We've heard the tales of candid warriors and courageous heroes, but what about an out-of-shape bloke with no fighting skill to speak of? Join an idealistic nerd for his ride to hell with all expenses paid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Before you begin, a quick public service announcement: please note this is technically a crossover between Akame ga Kiru and an original sci-fi universe, as the protagonist does originate from another world. My hope is that this will be a refreshing approach to the concept, with a different type of character to what I've read so far on this site and a story that will increasingly differ from the manga/anime. I trust it will turn out that way.**

 **Reviews are, of course, welcome. I appreciate all feedback, whether it's a detailed and extensive critique or a short comment naming your main impressions, and answer any questions I get in whatever chapter I publish after receiving them.**

 **Of course, the usual disclaimer applies: I do not own the universe of Akame ga Kiru, nor any of the characters, settings or plots belonging to it; I only own my own original character.**

 ** **Oh, and for those who are unfamiliar with the** **formatting** **:** **everything in** ** _italics_** **takes place inside the protagonist's mind.****

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Why did I let them talk me into this? 'It's just the same', 'You'll have the entire plane to yourself', 'It's faster than waiting for the next flight'. They're probably laughing at me, relaxing in their first class cabins, while I sit in this retractable joke they call a seat. Seriously, what's up with their obsession with picking on the new guy! If they're not wrapping my desk in plastic film, they have me scout half the city's electronic stores for some magical device that doesn't exist. Now I get to spend the next nine hours in this noisy, poorly lit military transport that doesn't even have windows…_

I sighed. _So much for a bright future in engineering: a multi-billion dollar corporation, in the field of aerospace and defence, that can't be bothered to book one more miserable seat._

"Rough day?" One of the soldiers across the room was looking at me. _Guess I do look kind of pissed._

"My team and I are flying over to run the first batch of tests on a prototype we've been working on, but Human Resources didn't book enough seats, so my boss pulled a few strings and, well,"–I shrugged–"here I am."

"So you're not in the military?"

"Nah, private contractor. Name's Erik, by the way."

He chuckled. "That's… hardly proper protocol."

 _Yeah, tell me about it… He seems friendly enough, maybe I should ask him about the cargo: it's been bugging me since the plane took off._

"Hey, mind if I ask you a question? What's in those crates?"–I pointed at the pile of small, black containers next to me–"The label, 'Valkyrie', it's the first time I've heard it. It sounds kind of ominous."

He stared at me for a moment, as if judging me. "Hmm. Let's just say it's like a first-aid kit for idiots," he said, with a half-smile.

 _Oh sure, that's why it's in a reinforced container that screams 'classified'. Like I'm going to believe that. He could at least pretend not to be making it up._ I opened my mouth to retort, but got interrupted by the intercom.

"We're picking up reports of, uh, atmospheric anomalies in the area ahead of us. We'll be changing height to avoid the worst of it, but it looks like it's going to get serious, so… Make sure to secure any loose equipment, and fasten your seat belts, if you haven't already."

I grabbed my bag from below my seat, and secured it to the one next to me. _The pilot's voice had a hint of nervousness. Is there any chance that–_ _n_ _o, these aircraft are built to take pretty much anything nature can throw at them: there's no chance a bit of turbulence is going to damage it._ _Still, this is going to suck. I hate the feeling of being in free-fall._

Surely enough, a few minutes later the plane began to shake. At first it was mild, though it didn't take long for it to worsen. The machine started swinging horizontally as well, adding to it's seemingly erratic flight pattern. It wasn't long before I was thankful I didn't have time for lunch, although it offered little relief for the misery I was in. Suddenly, the plane veered to the left, hard, and began to fall. The lights turned off, submerging us in total darkness, and the engine's whine disappeared, yielding to what sounded like a hurricane on the outside.

I remained there, clueless and terrified, until, after what seemed like an eternity, I felt the aircraft starting to recover, and emergency lighting turned on, giving the cargo hold a distinctive red tint. The room's content had been scattered, though mostly on the opposite side of the room. _Is it over? I think it's over._ A smile spread across my lips as I felt a wave of relief wash over me. _It's finally over._

 _Hang on, we're still going down. Why are we still going down! Were the pilots knocked out? No, it doesn't make sense, we'd have never recovered… The engines! I can't hear them!_ The engines' constant roar had been replaced by a low, metallic whine and the subtle yet unmistakable sound of gliding. _We're going to crash!_

The first contact was mild, little more than a bump and a thrust forward: it seemed like the wheels had bounced lightly off the ground before gripping it. The plane then reduced it's tilt, as the front wheel finally touched the ground, while continuing to glide forwards, quickly losing it's speed. Suddenly, the aircraft was spun around as a sharp knock was felt to it's side. The air was filled with the screams of metal being torn, a structure experiencing loads it was never intended to. A second blow, this one to the side, sealed the fate of the fuselage, as it bent across its axis, massive cracks forming to the sides.

The repeated impacts dazed me. I remained motionless, unaware of my surroundings, even after the plane settled. It wasn't until I distinguished the glare of fire that I let go of my stupor. _I need to get out of here!_ I clumsily unfastened my seatbelt and turned to the side, bending forward due to the sharp pain in my chest. _Ugh… That hurts…_ Stumbling through one of the cracks in the wall, I started to get away from the aircraft. However, I had barely covered a hundred feet when an explosion threw me forward, a massive fireball swallowing everything around me. It disintegrated as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind a thick layer of black smoke. The overheated air made my lungs burn and my eyes tear up. I realized some of my clothes were on fire and jerked back in panic. I tried to put it out, but it only seemed to help spread the flammable substance covering them. By the time I managed to get rid of them, large portions of the skin on my hands, arms and back had sustained severe burns.

I tried to clear my lungs, and coughed up blood. _Focus! Focus! I need to get away from here. How serious are these injuries? My chest hurts like hell, I'd be surprised if I hadn't broken anything. Several cuts, though they don't seem urgent. Coughing up blood probably means internal bleeding. As for the burns, I can barely feel anything… Shit! That means the nerves are damaged, it's serious! I'm going to need medical attention…_ I got back on my feet and turned to look at the burning wreckage behind me. _Well, it's not like my injuries could get much worse…_ I limped back to the aircraft, making my way through the items scattered around it, though this time the journey was marked by silence. _I'm not going to be able to get back inside, it's an inferno in there. Heh, I knew centre wing fuel tanks were a bad idea._ Eventually my eyes landed on an object with a familiar label: 'Valkyrie'. _First-aid kit, eh? I may as well give it a try._ I grabbed the case and once again backed off the site, this time making sure to be several hundred feet away before I stopped.

I sat down, exhausted, and opened the box. Inside there were multiple syringes filled with a silvery liquid, a numbered plate labelling them. _Injections? Oh, yeah, I read about these. Weren't they still experimental, though…? Is it worth risking it? How long could it take for rescue teams to arrive?_ I glanced around, taking in my surroundings: we were at the bottom of a valley, surrounded by tall, jagged mountains. It was sparsely populated by trees and spots of grass, with large boulders loosely scattered along it's length. _Let's see… The plane didn't glide for too long before crashing, so we're probably not very far away from our last known location, though our flight path was so random they won't be able to guess the direction. These mountains mean visibility will be poor, so… Probably a day or two, more if there's bad weather._ I slowly picked the first vial. _Why did I have to watch so many plane crash documentaries?_ I slowly rotated the syringe with my fingers. The label said: 'Intravenous Infusion'. _Seems all those trips to the hospital are going to come in handy after all: at least I know what I'm supposed to do. Kind of. Let's see… Wrap something around the arm to reduce blood flow; my t-shirt will do… Clench my fist to bring out the vein… Always hated this part: relax the muscles and put the tip in… Small amount of blood up the tube, that's normal. Hang on, aren't I supposed to apply pressure to prevent bleeding? Oh well… Done._

I withdrew the now empty syringe and put a finger on the wound. Undoing the makeshift tourniquet, I slowly flexed my arm a few times, testing it, then shuddered. _I hope I never have to do that again…_ _Hang on, this hurts more than I remember. Did I screw it up?_ A burning sensation grew at the site of the injection, making it's way to my chest, where it spread across my body in a matter of seconds. It became increasingly painful, overwhelming me, and making me curl into a ball as it quickly turned into pure agony. _What is it doing to me!_ As it climbed my neck and reached the base of my skull, the assault seemed to stall for a moment. Then, I felt my head explode as what could only be described as pure, white pain inundated my senses and thoughts. As I lost consciousness, I just hoped I'd never awaken.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1211.47D (NS, LIMDIS)**_

 _4th of September, 2056_

 _ **Valkyrie: On the limits of the human body (Excerpt)**_

" _The human body is an extraordinary machine: flexible, resilient, versatile; it is capable of continuous development, evolving to meet the needs imposed on it. However, there are – and always will be – limits on what the human body can achieve on it's own. Our muscles can only get so strong; our bones, so tough. The brain, as malleable as it is, has a bound on the amount of information it can process, beyond which problems, intrinsic to it's very design and composition, begin to appear._

 _Surpassing the restrictions in our nature has been the goal of many a human endeavour throughout our history. Whether the potions concocted by ancient druids and shamans, or the performance-enhancing drugs designed by the doctors and chemists of the last two centuries, it seems to be an innate desire of humanity to become better than god intended. Project Valkyrie is, in this sense, simply one more step towards breaking free of the restrains imposed on us by biology."_

* * *

 _[Installation complete. Attempting to contact central server.]_

 _[Awaiting response… Error: connection timed out.]_

 _[:: load_from_db query:'high level control' -autonomous -assume_unknown_location]_

Deimos woke up to an onslaught of red and yellow warning signs. He was lying on the ground; his legs bent forward, partially covering his chest. A quick status check revealed several blunt force injuries – both internal and external – as well as severe burns. _Heh,_ _I've barely begun to exist, and there's already work to be done. What'd they do without me? Hmm…_ _T_ _he healing module seems to have everything under control_ _,_ _though i_ _t should_ _focus on the burns_ _._ _They're the bigger threat right now._ _Everything else seems fine: food, water, … Dehydrated,_ _but that's_ _to be expected_ _._

Standing up, Deimos looked around him, slowly testing his muscles while he took in the scene: the black case near him; the wreckage a few hundred feet away; the mountains surrounding him; the rough ground, now moist due to the thick drizzle… It was obvious what had happened. _My host's unconscious. Who is he anyway?_ Sorting through Erik's memories, he quickly pieced together the events leading to his activation. _Seriously?_ _Some_ _random guy who has nothing to do with Valkyrie? And he_ _went_ _ahead and used_ _it_ _because_ _of_ _a_ _comment by a bored moron_ _and an article he read somewhere two years ago_ _? That's got to be the stupidest thing ever done…_ _O_ _r desperate._ _It s_ _aved his life, though._ _C_ _an't argue with the results._ Deimos made his way to the aircraft and entered it, looking for anything of value. Most items had been burnt, but some had survived – protected by the others, or outside the flames' grasp. Food, water, weapons, ... Whatever seemed useful, he'd drag outside, to the back of the plane, where the broken frame offered shelter against the elements. Inevitably, he came across the corpses of the three other passengers, burnt and buried in cargo. Unable to do anything for them, he headed towards the front cabin. The cockpit was badly damaged: the structure warped and twisted, and a mix of metal and glass shrapnel embedded in the floor and walls. _At least the pilots died quickly…_ Grabbing a small first-aid kit from the side shelf, he returned to his makeshift refuge.

 _Let's see: food, water, attend to injuries, find a suitable refuge, gather any useful equipment, … There isn't really much more I can do, Erik. It's up to you to wake up._

 _[:: module_status standby wake_on:any]_

* * *

As I slowly regained consciousness, I found myself resting against the body of the plane. I recalled what had happened, and shuddered. _Why the hell did I do that?_

 _[Activity resumed after 15183.9 s]_

" _If it's any consolation, you'd have died otherwise._ _"_

Hearing a voice in my head made me jump in shock, only for it to be immediately repressed. The voice continued on as indifference took hold of me.

" _I apologize for the intrusion. My name is Deimos. I'm an AI."_ He paused for a moment. _"I've taken the liberty of transferring some of my more relevant knowledge to you. I trust it'll help clear your doubts."_

I saw an elaborate information construct unfold before my eyes; memories I didn't have, but that nonetheless felt as if they had always been there. Even without possessing the details, I understood what Valkyrie was: playing god. Nanites used to surpass the limitations of the human body; people made faster, stronger and more agile, more resilient against illness and injury; a symbiosis of nature and technology… Awe overtook me, leaving me wordless, for the first time in my life, as the magnitude of this undertaking sank in.

" _How? How is this possible? This is… It's incredible."_

" _Cool, eh?"_

" _How did they do it? I mean… Nanites are still in the prototyping stage, to be able to integrate them in such a way… This is years, no, decades ahead of us!"_

" _You find out you're going to become a cyborg ninja and the first thing you think of is how it was made? Nerd."_

I couldn't help but smile as his antics made short work of my astonishment. _"I can neither confirm nor deny that claim."_

" _Touché. To answer your question, they did it by throwing money at the problem. That vial you used? It's worth more than you'd ever make in your entire life."_

" _Ugh, remind me to write it off as office expenses. Anyway… What now?"_

" _For now, recover and reorganize. The plane's systems are busted – the entire cockpit is – so there isn't much we can do other than wait for the search crew to arrive."_

 _Well, thank god I did those_ _university_ _modules on electronics._ _"I'll take a look_ _around the plane._ _I may_ _be able to repair the radio if it's not too damaged._ _"_

" _Sounds good. One more thing:_ _t_ _he others,_ _the_ _y_ _didn't make it. Their corpses are still inside, so if you're planning on going in there… Just be prepared,_ _it's not a pretty sight._ _"_

I sighed. _"_ _Understood._ _Thanks for the heads_ _-_ _up._ _"_

As days passed, the robots within me made quick work of my wounds. I felt constantly sore and tired: my body was being artificially stressed to gain strength and endurance at an accelerated rate. The higher energy demand was met by burning body fat, which meant a persistent feeling of hunger. Luckily, between the scavenging, organizing and scouting, I didn't have much time to worry about it. However, both Deimos and I became increasingly concerned since we were unable to find any signs of rescue operations. Eventually, as our supplies started to diminish, we decided to travel down the valley in the hopes of finding people in lower, more hospitable lands. The entire day was spent preparing for the trip.

" _For the last time: no. I'm not wandering around with a machine gun. I understand this is an 'unknown' and 'potentially dangerous' territory, but we're out to get help. What do you think would happen if we rocked up at some village carrying enough firepower to raze it?"_

In the end, we settled for a handgun and a standard combat-utility knife. This left a single, grim task to take care of, one I'd been avoiding since the accident: burying those who perished that first day, just in case I didn't I stood in silence before the rock piles that covered their corpses, I should have felt sorrow, or pity, but I didn't. Instead, I felt closure, as if a chapter of my life had drawn to an end.

The next morning we started our descent. The valley we were in wound downwards before merging with a larger one, one with a small stream flowing along it. _G_ _ood, water's_ _good_ _. People tend to settle near water._ As we quickly covered one mile after another, I marvelled at the changes my body had undergone in such a short time.

" _I've got to say, this is pretty impressive. I'd have never been able to maintain this rhythm a week ago."_

" _You still can't. Not yet, anyway. Thankfully, nanites are a lot better at transporting oxygen and ATP than your average blood cell."_

" _Aha. Hey, does this extend to other sports? Like diving?"_

" _Yes. It's not magic, though. Right now, for example, you'd be able to hold your breath for say, twice as long as you could otherwise. As you continue to add nanites to your bloodstream, your physical abilities will increase."_

" _Wait… You mean I have to keep putting that shit in me!"_

" _Yes. Why do you think I asked you to bring the vials along? Don't worry, it won't be like the first time. With me controlling it, you'll just feel mild discomfort."_

 _Ugh… fine. "D, if it turns out you're lying to me – even just a little bit – I swear, I'll uninstall you."_

" _Oh, boo-hoo. You want a hug or something? Toughen up."_

" _I hate you so much."_ – I walked in silence for a minute. – _"That reminds me, I was wondering… Are you a genuine AI? A, what's the name, general intelligence? Because as far as I know, we are nowhere near creating one."_

" _Technically, you're right: it's not possible to create a full AI, or, at least, not yet; my designers cheated. They realized that those tasks that were impossible, or extremely difficult, for software to complete were already being carried out. My understanding of natural language, abstract concepts, spacial environments, … All of this I fetch from your brain. After all, why go nuts trying to solve these problems when you have a processor, perfected over millions of years to do just that, right next to you? That way I can focus on those problems I'm better at: trajectories, statistical analysis, and so on."_

Eventually, as dusk turned to night, we reached the valley's opening, and saw what we'd been hoping for: civilization. There was a road that followed the border between a river and the forest that grew at the base of the mountain. I started sprinting towards it, paying little attention where I stepped. Deimos remained silent as we reached the edge of the forest and dove into it, where the darkness and eerie silence soon replaced my euphoria with unease.

" _MOVE!"_

In my tense state, I immediately reacted and jumped to the side. From the corner of my eye, I saw a large figure leap across the spot I had occupied a moment earlier. Without bothering to look back, I rushed forwards, madly dodging bushes and branches while trying not to slip on the damp and shifting ground.

" _There's a second contact to the right, 36 feet behind you. The first one is currently turning around to pursue. I've updated your path. They are likely faster than you, so use the trees as obstacles."_

In my heightened state of awareness, time seemed to pass at a much slower rate than usual. Even as I frantically dashed across the forest, I could spare the attention to listen to Deimos.

" _We're 16 seconds away from the road. Cross it, and jump in the river."_

" _What are they!"_

" _Predators."_ I saw an array of blurry images flash before me. _"Large, fast, have sharp teeth."_

" _And you think they won't jump in as well? Animals can swim too, you know?"_

" _Yes, but you'll be faster than them."_

I burst out of the forest and into the clearing occupied by the path. In a few steps, I closed the gap between us and the river bank, and jumped in the murky water, catching a glimpse of my pursuer hastily braking as I sank. I swam back to the surface, backing away from the shore, and turned around. What I saw was a large, yellow and grotesquely muscled monster vaguely resembling a lion. A mane surrounded it's neck, and it had a large, bent horn to either side of it's skull. However, it's most striking feature were the three blood red eyes that fixated on me while the creature jogged along the edge of the river, matching the speed of the current. A second beast slowly emerged from the treeline, clearly not intent on continuing the chase. Eventually, the first one relented as well, returning to it's partner and going back into the forest.

We stayed in the water for a long time, determined to get as far away from our attackers as possible. However, once the cold and the constant effort required to stay afloat drained my strength, we were forced to return to dry land. I dropped to the ground, exhausted, trying to catch my breath.

 _That thing had three eyes… three eyes…_

After draining my clothes as best I could, I wrapped myself in one of the thermal blankets I had. I began to sift through the soaked contents of my backpack, but stopped abruptly as I came to a grim realization.

" _D., where the hell are we?"_

" _Huh? I already told you, I don't know our location."_

" _No, I mean in general. It's that… it just doesn't make sense. We were flying over the Atlantic, during the winter. Wherever we crashed, it should be cold, like, really cold. And snowy. Not this… rain and gentle climate."_

" _Well-"_

" _And these creatures, they had three eyes! You saw it too… Deimos, there's not a single species on Earth that has three eyes. Definitely not in the North Atlantic. So I ask again: where the hell are we?"_

He didn't answer. Then again, what could anyone say to that?


	3. Chapter 3

_**1379.96H (NS, LIMDIS)**_

 _21st of January, 2057_

 _ **56Q4 Quarterly progress report (Excerpt)**_

" _The results from the latest batch of tests have exceeded our expectations. The bus redesign has resulted in a 18% increase in real-world data transfer speed, surpassing our target by almost one percentage point. This, in turn, improved the A.I. assistant's efficiency; particularly in bandwidth-intensive problems. After completing the update, most test subjects reported the virtual disappearance of a problem they described as 'sluggishness' in their companion's behaviour; a slight delay during communication, especially after inquiries._

 _Sadly, the more advanced applications made possible by the introduction of said artificial intelligence remain theoretical. Our test subjects are currently incapable of accessing these, since their brains are still learning how to interact with the system. Regrettably, this problem is one only time can solve, and will, in all likelihood, never be completely removed. After all, while the enhancement process provides many immediate advantages – greatly improved reflexes and stamina, as well as near total control over the body's functions, for example – the human mind requires time to learn and adapt, and no technological advance will ever be able to change that."_

* * *

The first bullet tore through the flesh in my back, embedding itself in the liver. A second one grazed my right arm, carving a channel across my triceps. The third round struck half a second later, severing the connection between the spinal cord and the brain, and killing me instantly. I watched this happen in slow motion, splashes of red emerging from the wounds, as the bullets' trajectories were highlighted to reveal the shooter, leaning out a window behind me.

 _[Unloading virtual environment.]_

" _You're getting better; this time you almost cleared the area."_

" _I still died. I got careless; stopped paying attention to my surroundings."_

" _Don't worry, that's just a matter of practice. In time, it'll become second nature."_

" _I guess… Man, simulation or not, those bullets hurt!"_

I forced myself to stand up, and stepped away from the tree I'd been sleeping against and into the summer sun, stretching to loosen my stiff muscles.

 _And I also have to be sore every morning… As if getting killed over and over again in my dreams wasn't enough. "Remind me why I'm doing this again."_

" _To quote the director, 'The key to the combat proficiency of any Valkyrie operative is the seamless and efficient communication between handler and AI. This allows for the simultaneous – instead of sequential – processing of the multiple problems inherent to modern conflict.'. This means we can, for example, fight and, at the same time, analyse our enemy's actions, predict what they may be planning to do, and formulate our response for each possible scenario. Still with me?"_

" _Uh-huh."_

" _Right now, we can't really do that. We aren't 'synchronized', so to speak. I still need to get accustomed to you: your body, your way of thinking, etcetera. And you, well, let's say that right now your brain just sits around half the time trying to figure out what to do and how to do it."_

" _And is messing with my mind the only way to do this!"_ , I snapped.

" _It's the fastest. Normal training would take the better part of a year."_

I sighed. _"Sorry. I get it, it's just… it's not the best way to start the day. I'm already tired and cranky, and I can't even look forward to a good night's sleep."_

" _I know, but this is something you've got to go through… We can take a break tonight if you want."_

" _Thanks, D."_ – I returned to our makeshift campsite – " _Well, let's get going, shall we? I want to find out more about this 'empire' and it's capital."_

" _It still sounds surreal every time you say it."_

" _Yeah, even after all we've seen I still can't help but think I'm just on drugs or something; that this is an illusion I'll eventually wake up from… Oh well, there's not much we can do about it. You work with what you have."_

I grabbed the backpack and returned to the road we'd been following since we left the forest two days earlier. By now, the dirt path we first found had evolved into a stone-paved street with signs unambiguously marking the way at every crossing. The hours passed uneventfully as we walked past small towns and communities. Finally, as we finished ascending the side of a gentle hill, we saw a massive walled palace towering in the distance, it's white walls topped with emerald domes encased in golden frames. It served as the centre of a massive city that stretched as far as the eye could see. Looking back, we realized we had been roaming through it's outskirts for a while.

" _I think it's safe to say this is the imperial capital."_

" _Yeah, probably. Now what, D.? We can't exactly show up claiming we're aliens from another dimension."_

" _We need all the information we can get: politics, history, social and technological development, industrial and military capability, …"_

" _So we, what, go around writing down everything we see?"_

" _Pretty much. You'll need a cover story, though it would be best if we stuck to the truth as much as possible. Less risk you'll slip up. So your name, occupation, … all of that can stay the same. You come from the north, from some city very far away. If anyone asks, just make up a name. Now, why would you come here…"_

" _Looking for work, maybe? It's a common motive for immigration."_

We finished preparing my story as we entered the inner city. We wandered through it, taking in our surroundings: The streets were paved with stone slabs, and had gas lamp posts to the sides. Behind them, the three story buildings housed a variety of stores and establishments, increasingly populated as noon approached. The people in the streets represented a wide variety of social classes – some poor, some rich – though they all wore clothing out of leather or natural fabrics.

" _So, no widespread electric lighting, no asphalt, no synthetic materials, people pay with gold coins instead of bills, …_ _It's a bit_ _like 19_ _th_ _or early 20_ _th_ _century Europe?"_

" _But with swords._ _"_

" _And no steam trains."_ – I decided to share something that had been worrying me for a while – " _Have you noticed? The people… they all look concerned, tormented even._ _The only ones I've seen smile are the aristocrats._ _"_

" _Yes_ _._ _Some even showed signs of starvation._ _Remember what those traders in the forest said?_ _According to them, t_ _his is_ _a_ _place_ _of_ _monsters and misery._ _I'm inclined to agree._ _"_

Deimos, ever the strategist, insisted we scouted the military installations. Hungry from walking the entire day, I instead managed to convince him to have lunch in a tavern across the street from the northern precinct's headquarters. This provided us with an excuse to study the complex of barracks and administrative buildings. _There's a lot_ _of people flooding_ _into the recruitment wing_ _._ _Are they really that desperate?_

As a waiter served the meal I had ordered – one I'd have been unimpressed by two weeks earlier – I felt my mouth water, captivated by the perspective of warm food. I was surprised when she requested I pay in advance.

"Rough times?" I asked as I paid.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Yeah, I just got here. I'm from the north."

She looked at me with pity before walking away without saying anything. Deimos' comment mirrored my thoughts: _"I'm starting to notice a trend: first the merchants, now her, … They all seem to have a pretty poor opinion of this place."_

" _I know. At least they prove there are good people around. If it weren't for those traders, we would still be wandering around those woods, without food or money. And judging by the price of this meal, they actually paid us quite a lot for that thermal blanket."_

" _Well, from their perspective, it was a weird mystery foil, made out of silver and gold, that reflected almost all your body heat despite being unbelievably thin."_

" _Yeah, they probably thought it was magic."_

Suddenly, a scantily clad blonde burst into the room practically dragging a teenager behind her, and took seat at a table a few feet away from mine. The boy, clearly fresh from a journey, carried a sword on his back despite his still childish features. He sat motionless, perplexed, barely touching his drink, as his companion thirstily downed one glass after another. The woman's rampage was stopped as he, fed up, eventually snapped and started questioning her. Their raised voices revealed he was seeking a way to join the army directly as an officer, and clearly exposed the woman as a swindler to everyone in the room but him. Most chose to ignore them; some looked away shacking their heads.

" _Hey, D. What about we do our good deed for the day?"_

" _It's going to draw attention to us."_

" _Oh, come on. The poor kid has enough on his plate as it is."_

" _Fine. Do it quickly and get out. And be harsh, make him mistrustful, or she'll just sweet-talk him again."_

They turned to face me as I approached them: the boy confused, the woman suspicious.

"Kid, you're way too naive. Don't you realize she's conning you? If you give her that pouch, you'll never see either again."

It seemed the very idea eluded his understanding. _Guess it's time for sarcasm._ The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but I got ahead of her.

"Just to be clear: it's your money. You have every right to spend it bribing her imaginary friend, if that's what you want to do. Though personally, I'd insist on meeting this 'friend' face to face."

Without further comment, I returned to my table, picked up my bag and walked outside, ignoring the murderous stare of the con artist.

We spent the rest of the day exploring the layout of the city: even walking at a fast pace and without major diversions, night had fallen by the time we completed the trip around the centre and reached our starting location. Grudgingly, I agreed with my companion that paying for an inn would dangerously reduce our capital, so we decided to spend the night outside. After a fruitless search for a safe place to sleep, I was resting against the railing of a bridge when a carriage with an armed escort stopped in front of me. A well-dressed girl stepped out, introducing herself as Aria, and offered me a place to stay. When questioned, one of the guards claimed the lady did so out of kind-heartedness: she couldn't stand the sight of someone sleeping on the streets.

 _Did she seriously think I'd sleep to the side of a main road? What kind of idiot would do that? "D., what do you think?"_

" _I don't trust her, but it could be beneficial to accept. Your choice."_

" _Alright. We'll go, but stay alert."_

I accepted her offer. Her house turned out to be a large manor, it's numerous windows showing the brightly lit rooms behind. Her parents were happy to welcome me: she was their only child, and it seemed bringing strangers back home was a common occurrence. They asked me the routine questions of polite conversation: my name, occupation, place of origin … They seemed a bit surprised when I stated I was an engineer, though they hid it almost immediately. _They probably expected me to be a poor farmer or something._ I claimed to come from a small and unknown city called New York, hoping they'd recognize the name. Sadly, they didn't, further strengthening my hypothesis as to the world we were in. Still, their kind and friendly demeanour eased our concerns as to their motives and intentions.

The next day, I put on my spare clothes and joined the family for breakfast, leaving my bag in the room. Having offered to tag along during Aria's shopping trip, I had to spend the entire day running behind her. Her escort seemed equally overwhelmed, even though they informed me this was in no way uncommon.

I noticed some posters hanging from a wall. They offered rewards for the capture or elimination of four criminals – Najenda, Akame, Bulat and Sheele – belonging to a group called Night Raid.

"Excuse me," I asked one of the guards, pointing at the posters, "what's Night Raid? Who are these people?"

"They're a group of assassins that have been terrorizing the imperial capital. They mainly target high-ranking officers and the cities' upper class, usually striking under the cover of night." – He seemed scared – "Make sure to keep your eyes open."

 _If they're attacking the rich, why would I have to worry? "If what we've heard about the capital is true, then I suspect we may not be getting the full story."_

" _Agreed. We'll have to look into it."_

By the time Aria was done shopping, her entire carriage was filled to the brim, and half the men in the escort were holding stacks of boxes that towered above their heads. The situation could only be described as comical. As we made our way back to the manor, I realized Aria's personal bodyguard was carrying a firearm. It's body resembled a bulky metal box with bevelled edges and a barrel sticking out the front.

" _D., take a look at that. It seems they do have firearms after all."_

" _Hmm, it's an interesting design. The barrel's width and heavy frame suggests an impractically high calibre and poor cooling. I can't tell if it's automatic or not, but if it is, it'll probably have a very low fire rate. I'd be interested in learning more about it."_

" _I can just ask him."_

" _Not yet, he might get suspicious."_

Once we arrived, and much to Aria's disappointment, I decided against having dinner with them, citing lack of hunger. Instead, I chose to go to bed early, tired by the day spent running around. I was awaken by Deimos somewhere after midnight. The reason was clear: the commotion could be heard through the walls.

" _Something's happening: there are a lot of people running around the house. Judging by the sound, the guards seem to be responding to some threat. Be prepared."_

I jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and ran out of the room, remembering at the last moment to pick up my weapons. The turmoil seemed to have subsided, and the hallway was empty; the only lighting was the dim moonlight that came in through the windows. Approaching one of them, I was confronted with a peculiar sight: a group of extravagant figures floating in mid air above the courtyard. The absurd display acquired a sinister tone as I recognized one of them, a young woman dressed in black: the people before me were members of Night Raid.

I watched as three guards burst out the front door to face them. The woman – the wanted assassin, Akame – and an armoured giant jumped down in response. They killed two of the guards in an instant; the third one fled, only to be shot from above in the back of the head.

" _We need to get out of here,"_ Deimos said. _"You have no chance of fighting them."_

" _What about the family? We have to help."_

From my position in the first floor, I saw Aria being led through the forest by her bodyguard. I made up my mind and raced after them, practically jumping down the stairs and crashing through the manor's side door to avoid the courtyard. I caught up to them as they reached the clearing in front of a wooden warehouse. They seemed relieved to see me.

"Stay here and protect us until help arrives," ordered the bodyguard.

 _Hiding in there won't help them._ "There's no point, they know where we are. Take her and run." From the corner of my eye, I saw the woman from earlier enter the clearing. "GO!" I shouted as I turned, drawing my weapons. They fled the clearing, disappearing behind the warehouse.

" _Erik, there's no way you can win this fight!"_

I remembered the three guards earlier, how quickly and easily the assassin had cut the first one's throat. _"I know, D., but I can't let them kill a child. Please, I need your help. We just need to buy Aria some time, then we'll run away."_

" _All right…"_ – I felt my apprehension be replaced by calmness as Deimos and I partially merged our minds and voices, reaching a higher state of awareness – _"Okay, here's the plan: shoot her. You have a gun, she doesn't; she has a sword, you have a knife. So keep your distance. Got it?"_

" _Yeah."_

The assassin stared at me before bluntly stating: "You're not a target." She turned in the direction of Aria and the bodyguard. _Oh, no you don't._ I quickly raised my gun and fired at her, but she jumped to the side, dodging it.

" _Did she just dodge a bullet!"_

" _No, she saw you moving the gun, predicted the shot's trajectory and evaded it… Impressive."_

She rushed towards me; her sword ready to slash. Even in my augmented state, she was fast. I barely managed to evade her attack, unceremoniously ducking to the left and sprinting sideways to put some distance between her and me. I had little time to recover, as she was already moving to attack, forcing me to jump again to the side.

" _Shoot at her to force her to change her course!"_ Deimos screamed at me.

We startled to circle around each other, she charging me and I retreating a few steps with each dodge. I used the pistol to keep her at bay, though she continued to evade every shot, but it was clear my crude tactic was destined to fail. Even with my enhanced speed and reflexes, avoiding her attacks required all of my attention, and it was just a matter of time before I made a mistake, or one of her teammates showed up.

" _You have three bullets left."_

" _D., we need a plan. I can't keep this up much longer."_

" _Wait until she's between you and the warehouse. When she attacks, dodge to the left, fire everything you have at her and get the hell out of–"_

"Akame, you're taking too long!" said a voice behind me. Startled, I turned my head and saw the swindler from the tavern two days earlier. She too recognized me, and smiled savagely, a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

 _What is she… Oh shit!_ The assassin had gotten close to me while I was distracted. It was clear I would not be able to dodge her attack this time. In my desperation, I had a brief moment of clarity. I rushed forward, surprising my assailant. Using the knife in my left hand, I blocked her sword's swing near the hilt, negating it's force. Her blade pierced through my forearm, but it was a superficial wound.

We collided at incredible speeds, my right shoulder smashing against her torso, exposed by her failed slash. I caught a glimpse of her blood red eyes staring at me as the brutal impact sent her to the ground, spinning uncontrollably. I staggered forward several feet before regaining my balance, then turned around, raising my pistol. The girl was on the ground – that blow would probably keep her there for a while – but the murderous blonde was running towards me. I fired at her, emptying the clip: she managed to dodge two of the shots, but the third one injured her leg, stopping her. _Okay, n_ _ow get the hell out of here._

It was then that I realized the burning sensation travelling up my left arm. Looking down, I saw black markings covering my bloodied forearm.

" _D., what is happening!"_

" _The blade was poisoned! And it's really strong; I can't stop it!"_

I fell on the ground, suddenly overcome by pain and exhaustion, my connection to Deimos shattered.

" _Erik, listen, the poison is about to stop your heart. Do not panic; this is not the end, OK? You're not going to die. With the nanites in your brain, you can survive long enough for me to purge the poison and restart everything. I just need you to stay calm and…"_

Deimos' voice faded as nightmares seized my mind. I was in a forest, afraid, surrounded by beasts. I killed them, my resolve to protect the black-eyed girl next to me the only thing driving my actions. I felt sorrow, and regret as I murdered a young woman in a cemetery. I cried, overwhelmed by betrayal and loneliness, as I cut her head off. I ended countless lives; their deaths engrained in my memory, and every one an unbearable burden on my soul. I felt my sanity fracture, and screamed helplessly until darkness put an end to my misery.

* * *

 **Warblessed: will he be able to carry a rifle in the next chapter?**

 ** **I've though about it, but it didn't make sense for Erik to immediately grab an assault rifle, not as long as he still though** **t** **he was on Earth (Remember that most nations object to you wielding heavy weaponry without license). Don't worry, though,** **the plane's not going anywhere. H** **e'll get his machine gun and fragmentation grenades yet.****


	4. Chapter 4

_**1305.16F (NS, LIMDIS)**_

 _17th of November, 2056_

 _ **Response to the Oversight Committee's inquiry #62168 (Excerpt)**_

" _Nature has proven to be proficient in the field of health and well-being. The human body can repair – or at least compensate for – almost any kind of damage it sustains, and it's immune system is capable of adapting to and fighting new threats, in addition to those it's already familiar with. Still, it falters when faced with opponents that prove too subtle, strong or convoluted for it._

 _We're pleased to report that the progress achieved in this area has exceeded our expectations. Not only are current test subjects immune to most known diseases, but their regenerative capacity has also been greatly enhanced. Injuries that would normally cause death are now temporary hindrances. The intelligent task scheduler, in particular, has led to an unprecedented increase in efficiency and effectiveness, even in it's current, rudimentary form."_

* * *

Akame slowed down before cautiously entering the clearing. The girl, one of their primary targets, was standing a few feet from the warehouse the family used as a torture chamber. To her side was one of their guards – also a target – carrying a standard imperial machine gun. Talking to them was a young man the assassin couldn't recognize. Average height, athletic build, though clearly untrained – a civilian; his short black hair matched the simple, black and white clothes he wore. _What is he doing here?_

Noticing the assassin's presence, the man screamed "GO!" at the others before turning towards her, drawing a knife and something resembling a scaled down pistol. _Don't,_ _please_ _; y_ _ou're not a target._ The guard dragged the child away from the clearing, but Akame, momentarily distracted by memories, didn't react. She almost immediately recovered, though, suppressing all thought to concentrate on the mission.

"You're not a target."

She turned to run after the fleeing pair, but immediately had to evade a shot aimed at her shoulder. Switching into a combat stance, she rushed towards her opponent. _You made your choice_ _…_ _Eliminate._ However, the man, exhibiting an abnormal level of agility, managed to dodge her attack and backed away. Her next assault was equally ineffective, though it left her within striking distance of him. Her advantage was short-lived, however, as he again fired his weapon, forcing her to retreat several feet.

They entered a regular pattern of attacks and dodges; a choreographed, if unsophisticated, dance with a fatal conclusion. Akame would gain ground with each strike, only to be repelled back through gunfire. Knowing his strategy was unsustainable, she decided against more aggressive tactics, as she'd eventually gain the upper hand.

"Akame, you're taking too long!" Leone said as she approached the clearing. Her comment distracted the man, who turned his head to examine the new threat, sealing his fate in the process. Akame rushed forward, intending to finish the battle, but was once again surprised by her opponent. He turned around, realizing the danger he was in, and reacted almost instantly, demonstrating reflexes far above what any person should be capable of. He jumped forwards, blocking her slash with his knife. His shoulder collided against her chest, knocking the air out of her. Had he been fighting someone else, this could have been a turning point in the battle. Instead, it marked the end of it when Murasame drew a bloody line across his forearm.

For a moment, as they flew past each other, they looked directly at each other. His green eyes showed righteousness, pride and determination. Those were the eyes of a man who thought he was fighting for what was right and just. And she'd killed him. It may have been necessary, but it still left a sour taste in her mouth. Killing innocents was all too familiar to her. Once on the ground, she paused to catch her breath. Suddenly, she felt a threat behind her and instinctively jumped to the side, turning around to watch the man shoot at Leone, then look at his arm and collapse on the ground.

Akame rushed to Leone's side. Luckily, she had only suffered a minor leg injury, and was already recovering. Focused once again on the mission, and worried about the imminent police response, she told her injured friend to return to the others and fall back. Then, she chased after their last remaining target, Aria, and her bodyguard, leaving the corpse of her opponent behind.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was small and functional, with bare walls and little furniture other than the bed I lied on. The afternoon sun entered through a small window opposite to a wooden door.

" _Welcome back to the world of the living."_

" _Hello, Deimos." –_ My head hurt like hell. – " _What happened last night? Did we go through every bar in the city or something?"_

" _Quick recap: Night Raid turned up, we fought against them, lost, got poisoned and you died. Do you remember any of this?"_ I felt everything come back to me: the corpses, the blood-stained ground, my fight against the red-eyed assassin, the marks covering my injured forearm… I looked down at my left arm and hastily removed the bandages covering it. What I encountered left me speechless: the cut was gone, but I had two identical strands of black symbols spiralling around my limb. They climbed from my wrist to my shoulder, before converging above my heart.

" _I'm sorry, Erik. I've purged the poison, but I can't erase the markings. Every time I try, they just grow back"_

It took me a moment to react: he'd sounded regretful; ashamed, even. I forced myself to adopt a positive tone. _"Don't worry about it! I've always wanted to have a tattoo,_ _and now I finally_ _have one_ _._ _How does it look?_ _I like it._ _"_

" _It's not bad._ _W_ _hat's the word?_ _M_ _inimalist. Plus it'll make for a good story._ _"_

" _Great!_ _Anyway,_ _D._ _,_ _were are we?_ _"_

" _Oh, right!_ _The imperial police showed up a few minutes after the swindler and the goth schoolgirl left, and started running around the place. Eventually, one of them noticed you were still breathing, and called for a medic._ _Judging by the way they reacted, I'd say they're familiar with the_ _poison_ _._ _"_ – I saw a middle-aged man staring down at me with an expression of utter shock on his face – _"_ _Anyway, th_ _ey brought you here, cured your wounds and_ _left you to rest_ _. They check on you every two hours, more or less."_

" _What about Aria's family? Did they survive?"_

" _No idea; we've got to assume they didn't. There's something you should know, though. Remember that warehouse? Well…"_

Deimos showed me a second image, this one showing my body as it was dragged out of the clearing. There were a few policemen scattered around the door of the building. _What am I supposed to be looking at– Oh…_ I felt a cold chill travel down my spine as I saw what was inside: rows upon rows of bodies with bloody cuts and missing limbs, hanging from the walls and ceiling or strapped to torture devices. In the front, displayed predominately, was a young woman, cuts and bruises covering her naked body. She hung by her wrists, lifeless, swaying lightly with the breeze. _What kind of monster would do this…_

" _It seems like our hosts were not as benevolent as we believed them to be."_

" _To see such a display of gratuitous cruelty…"_ – I clenched my fists in anger and shame – _"Their acts are an affront to human dignity, a crime akin to those of the worst monsters in our history… And I fought to protect them. I'm sorry I pulled you into this, D. You were right, we should have just left."_

" _Hey, they tricked me too; don't beat yourself too hard. We'll just have to be more careful in the future."_

Our conversation was cut short by the noise of the door opening. Standing at the entrance was a young woman with light brown hair and eyes. She wore a metal plate armour chest piece over her black and white imperial uniform. To her side was a small white dog standing on two feet.

"Um, hi."

The woman introduced herself as Seryu. She'd been ordered to notify her superior – a captain Ogre – once I awakened, but I insisted she take me to him instead. _Speaking to him_ _like this_ _would put me in a position of weakness._ In the end, she agreed to my request, once she saw my injuries had healed. Once outside, I recognized the location: I was inside the headquarters we'd studied two days earlier.

We walked down the corridors that connected the different buildings without speaking; the people we encountered turning to stare at us as we passed by. Eventually, my guide decided to break the silence; her tone much darker and serious.

"Erik, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why were you in that manor?"

"I arrived at the capital two days ago. I had nowhere to go, so the family's daughter, Aria, invited me to their house. I was a guest."

My answer seemed to ease her tension. Almost to herself, she said: "So you didn't know about…"

 _Oh, she was worried about the warehouse… "It seems they're as disgusted by what our 'hosts' did as we are."_

" _Well, at least she is… Don't let her see you already know about it. Remember, you were unconscious."_

 _Good point._ "Know about what?"

She stumbled as my words pulled her back down to earth. "Oh, nothing!"

We stopped before the door to captain Ogre's office. Seryu stayed outside, and I crossed it to encounter a tall, muscular middle-aged man with a missing eye. After the obligatory introductions, I told him what had happened, though I had to balance the truth with my feigned naivety.

"Captain Ogre, did Aria survive?"

"I'm sorry to say she didn't: we found her corpse in the forest, not too far away from where you were." – It seemed her death mattered as little to him as it did to me – "Tell me, Erik, what other members of Night Raid did you see?"

 _Do I want to rat them out? Those monsters deserved to die, but they took justice into their own hands… Still, I'm not in a position to judge them; this place is so screwed up, it may have been necessary._

"Apart from Akame, there was only one I saw clearly: a tall man in white armour, carrying a massive spear. He killed one of the guards in the courtyard."

"Thank you. Make sure to tell me if you remember anything else, every detail is helpful," Ogre said, clearly disappointed. He paused for a moment, then did something I would have never expected: he asked me to become part of the imperial police.

"Me? But, why? I'm an engineer, not a warrior, I don't… Why would you want me to join you!"

"Because you've fought against Night Raid and lived. This city is plagued by crime and corruption, and innocent people are suffering because of it. They're desperate, hopeless. I want you to join the imperial police because those markings on your arm have the potential to give them hope!"

His sudden outburst deeply impressed me; for a moment, I was captivated by his words, though my partner made sure it didn't last long.

" _This man's a better politician than I gave him credit for. You do realize he probably just wants to turn you into his personal poster boy, right?"_

" _Ugh… Sure. But that doesn't mean that what he said was false."_

" _Joining the empire will attract a lot of attention to us. Hell, those symbols are already a giant neon sign telling everyone exactly who you are. Didn't you see those people in the hallways turning to stare at you? Not the best for someone who wants to stay under the radar."_

" _I know, but I can't hide forever. This is our home now; at some point we'll have to take part in it."_

Deimos didn't answer immediately. _"In this world, you have the opportunity to start from square one. What we do from now on is your choice. I trust you to make one you can live with."_

I thought about what he'd said, considering what I'd done up to this point, what my beliefs were, and whether I was willing to fight for it. Several minutes passed before I looked at Ogre and said: "I'll do it."

* * *

 **Warblessed (edited): does Deimos have some ability that can compensate for the MC's lacks of training?**

 **(** **I've edited the previous chapters to better answer than question** **.** **I'll leave this as** **a summary** **for** **anyone** **who is** **still unsure** **about the answer.** **) The immediate effects are** **an increase in reaction time and endurance,** **as well as the** **capacity for a** **ccelerated training (both mental and physical). This is of course not all he can do, but the rest will** **come in time.**

 **Guest: will Deimos discover the part of** **M** **urasame's poison that allowed for** **A** **kame's trump card?**

 **That is actually a really good idea! Turning Erik into a full blown imperial arms with trump card does sound fun. Of course it'd have to be severely limited, or otherwise the character would become** _ **way**_ **too** **overpowered with everything else I have planned for him stacked on top.** **I'll** **keep it in mind.**


	5. Current status and Q&A

**Hello!**

 **I'm glad to say the 'revision' part is finally over. In the end, I mostly decided to change the wording and tone of particular scenes and actions rather than altering the events in the story. To address the problem of lack of information, I've introduced little pieces of text at the beginning of every chapter (except for the first one) that should hopefully aid in understanding Deimos's abilities and limitations. Let me know what you think about them!  
**

 **Sadly, the fifth chapter is still not finished, as I've been unexpectedly busy with real life work. Hopefully I'll get it done before the end of the week, so I can get back to doing 'research' for the next few chapters. Namely, playing DOOM. I can't really say how often I'll be able to update this story: ideally, it'll be once a week, but I may not be able to reach that goal. Anyhow, I do intend to continue working on this story (and on a second, unrelated one that I just can't get out of my head); progress will just be a little slower than before.**

 **Until then, cheers!**

* * *

 **Gorchanstruck: will their be a pairing of so** **me** **sort**

 **As some of you will have probably already noticed, the interaction between the protagonist and Akame is not going to be conventional. Having read some of the Akame ga Kiru: Zero manga, I can't help but feel that Akame's past just doesn't seem to have enough of an impact on her, and I'm interested in exploring alternative ways in which her character could develope. However, since I haven't decided what the nature of the relationship between the two will be, I can't make any statement regarding a pairing between Akame and Erik. Nor between him and any other characters, for that matter. What I can say is, that any pairing between any characters is not going to happen any time soon. I don't like the 'falling in love after two days' thing that many stories (not only fanfics) seem to have. I prefer relationships that develop organically over the course of a longer period of time.**

 ** **Guest: are the nanites self-replicating?****

 ** **No, there's a limited amount of them, and once they're gone, they're gone. However, realize that not all the nanites are in the blood, and that the human body contains around 5 litres of blood while a Class II Haemorrhage, which is**** ** _ **much**_** ** **more serious than the bleeding displayed up to this point in the story**** ** **, involves loss of between 15% and 30% of that. This means that while blood loss will be a debilitating factor in the long run, it really isn't that big of a problem if you only suffer occasional injuries.**** ** **Plus,**** ** **remember that**** ** **Erik still has several more vials of nanites at his disposal.****


End file.
